


The origin of vampires

by ElizabethHarris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Gen, Pregnancy, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethHarris/pseuds/ElizabethHarris
Summary: How come vampires even exist? And how is it that they multiply? The Mistress of Castle Dimitrescu was sure that there was only one way, infection, until what she called "treason" came.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas about Lady Dimitrescu, so here we go. This story contains a little of fetishism about belly expansion, so if it's not your kind of story you can back out. Otherwise, I invite you to enjoy.

Shortly after Ethan broke into the castle, the owner of the place had many problems with Mother Miranda, who kept calling the phone over and over again. She was quite irritated, her daughters couldn't catch him even when she had trained them well, even if they were the best hunters out there. The tall woman was confused, her three daughters constantly asked what would happen to the intruder, they demanded orders, they wanted to go out to find him in town. She ignored them every time they approached her. While they were powerful, she wouldn't allow them to risk being ripped apart by those hideous creatures that surrounded the forests. Not even she left the castle, it would be suicide and she wouldn't leave her daughters alone.

"Mother Miranda," she finally answered the call.

"I thought that you died or something." Said the mysterious voice.

"I'm sorry but I was busy trying to-" the woman on the other side didn't seem to have the patience to hear excuses.

"I don't need to know if you was in the bathroom or drunk, just tell me what's the problem." Sighed, there was no choice but to tell her what was happening.

"I regret to inform you that Ethan Winters has escaped that fool Heisenberg." Alcina took her lipstick and highlighted the reddish color that adorned her mouth.

"And how can be a problem to you?" The tall lady was annoyed.

"Because he is in my castle, and is proven too much for my daughters to handle," she really loved to her girls. "When I find him..."

"What? Will you kill him?"

"No, Mother Miranda." Just tried to control herself.

"Do you know that you must obey my orders? The ceremony..." It was boring listen to her.

"I understand the importance of the ceremony."

"It seems that you don't dear, because you broke the only rule...that women of the cult have." In her mind passed the moment when she committed a sin, two days ago in a house in the town. "I prepared to you a little punishment to show you why you mustn't do it again." She laughed.

"Really? And what can be that punishment?" Alcina continued joking. "Do you want to torture me putting hot metal between my legs?"

"You will discover it with the time." She cut off the phone.

"Crazy woman." In her head she began to review her life, trying to remember how she had gotten into a trouble like that.

* * *

It has been so many years since he was last in the sun, no more than ten, or that she thought. She knew that the world outside had changed enormously, but her lands continued in the stone age, people died of hunger and fear, just like on that occasion. She was in her room, quietly reading Romeo and Juliet. Alcina shouldn't have opened that door, shouldn't have even stood up and distracted from her entertainment. Someone played ten times, her mother's voice piercing the solid wood, a 50-year-old woman called María. Alcina was about 21 at the time, young in comparison to others.

"Come out!" Screamed her mother.

"I'm coming!" Was really angry. "Why are you so upset?"

"Come here!" María grabbed her arm without giving her a chance to claim. They walked to the hall, there were four men, one kneeling on the ground, beaten. "Do you have an affair with this boy?" Her father, Alejandro, was furious.

"Answer!" He exclaimed, scaring his child.

"He is just the gardener! How could I be with him?" Said, cold as an ice.

"Then he's a liar," she didn't move from her place. "Take him to the dungeon, we'll find out why he broke into the castle."

She was an adult, and they continued to treat her like a child, locked up for years for fear that _"The witch"_ would find her again. As a child she was lost in the woods while her mother was trying to find some berries, back then they made wine with whatever they found. Alcina was wandering in the dark for days, miraculously managed to survive, even if the cold hugged her limbs and her lips turned purple because of this. Her breath could be seen, her fingers seemed not to be there, and her skin was camouflaged with the snow that fell on the mountain, her jet black hair retained all the flakes and failed to melt. Her light eyes became much more sensitive than they already were, she was practically not looking the way she was walking.

"Hey little one," a voice echoed in her head, like a muffled sound due to her ears being plugged by the low temperatures, sore more than anything.

"Help me, please." A lady, in ragged clothes and sweet looking, came over and took the kid in her arms.

"Don't worry dear, I will help you, and when the time comes...you will return the favor." She led her to a creepy looking house, outside there were two large dogs barking, and a tall man who looked silly. "Prepare the fire, our guest needs heat." He went in search of firewood to light the fireplace.

"W-Who are you?" Alcina asked with difficulty, now in a comfortable bed.

"You can call me Mother...Mother Miranda," it was his first meeting with that woman with blond hair, green eyes and fair skin. "He's Esteban, my cousin."

"Oh, hello." He said with a smile, bowing hastily that made him drop a glass. The little girl laughed accordingly, but a disapproving look immediately silenced her.

"Esteban, feed the dogs at once, their barking is driving me crazy," he obeyed.

"I'm Alcina." The girl finally said.

"I know it, my Lady," smiled. "You were very lucky that I found you, there are many forces in this forest that would be happy to have someone like you in their clutches. Monsters, witches"

"Just fantasies." Miranda nodded, curious about this statement. She wrapped her up warmly with a blanket, and got up to take a red apple from the table.

"You know, you remind me of a princess from a story," she looked at her reflection in the glistening surface of the fruit." I guess you must know Snow White and the seven dwarfs."

"Of course I do, it's one of my favourite tales." Miranda knelt on the floor, resting her elbows on the mattress, her face level with Alcina's.

"So what if I told you that the story is wrong?" The query surprised her guest. "What if Snow White hadn't awakened from that eternal dream?"

"But that can't be, she's the princess and she deserve a happy ending." The hostess laughed at the girl's naivety.

"My dear, there are no happy endings, as you said yourself...it's just fantasy." She cut the apple into little pieces with a razor. "There is no innocence either, or love."

"H-How can you say that? My parents love me, and I love them too. You must love your cousin." The young lady sat up in bed, holding the blanket firmly. "It's useless, especially for us women," he was teaching her a lesson. "When they realize that we are not as perfect as they expect, they throw us in the trash to go in search of younger prey."

"We think very differently." Miranda handed her a piece of the apple, and she accepted it without preamble.

"We'll see in a couple of years," smiled. "If you show me that love can triumph over any poison, I'll admit I was wrong."

* * *

Then, in that night, when Alcina was 21 years old, she went in her pijama to the dungeon. Just with a candle in hand, searched to the man, begging for he was alive. _"Where? Where?"_ , she has prohibited to go down there, so she didn't know the right way.

"My Lady." She listened in one of the cells.

"Luis! Oh my god!" He was tied upside down, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I entered...in the wrong room." He tried to dissipate the tension in the environment.

"Wait a bit, I must find the key." The women search until found it.

"Why you didn't say the truth?" Asked when she entered to cut the ropes.

"Because they would kill you automatically," she was very careful so that Luis didn't hit his head. "Ok, now go before the guards see you again. They won't rest until they find you, so you'd better leave the town."

"Wait, what will happen to you?" He was worried. "They will know that you helped me to scape."

"Don't worry about me." Said, and gave him a necklace of great sentimental value. "Sell it, so you will have money to travel and rebuild your life"

"I don't need money, I only need you," he took her by surprise. "I'll wait for you on the bridge tomorrow night."

"But I-" Luis kissed her and ran.

She back to her bed, she would finally have the happy ending that she had long dreamed of. She had a great thirst for adventure, to be able to live as she wanted once and for all, without being forced to behave in a certain way and do specific things. The family business did not arouse much interest for Alcina, she liked fashion, she was obsessed with the fabrics and designers of that time. She wanted her own store, a boutique, a place where she could command. When her parents died, Heisenberg would be in charge of the palace as he wanted, everyone won. She lay awake all night thinking about the new life she would start, until morning came,

"My Lady, it's time for your breakfast." Valeria was the only friend she had, a 25-year-old woman who grew up with her.

"How many times I have to tell you that you can call me Alcina," she was still in bed waiting for the tray.

"When your parents can listen to me I prefer not to risk myself, they can send me to the dungeon." They both laughed, they were very bitter people, who confused responsibility with bitterness. "So...what happened to Luis? Did he come to ask for your hand?"

"He just come to see me, but it seems that he got the wrong window." Explained.

"I heard your dad yelling," Alcina offered her a cookie and she took it with confidence. "When will you see him again?"

"I'll see him tonight, we'll travel out of this cursed town," her face lit up when she thought of her lover. "But it's going to make me hell until that time comes."

"I don't think that you must wait to much." Valeria handed her a black rose petal, a flower that due to low temperatures didn't last for long periods of time, even if Luis was an expert in gardening. When they met, he was planting them, and he brought with him a kind of sample of how they would look already flowered. One of them, which he compared to her hair, was given to her as a small detail. "Go...I will prepare your things."

With a big smile, she ran to the garden, she didn't even put on her slippers because of how excited she was. She came down the stairs with agility, took the key to open the door. When she left, she began to look for Luis, a path of petals guided her to one of the pergolas. There she was waiting for her gentleman, with her best clothes.

"What are you doing here? They are looking for you." They kissed with great tenderness.

"I wanted to take this step, as a promise of what is to come," he dropped to one knee on the frozen ground, and opened a humble box. "Will you marry me?" For her that simple ring shone like a star, because it was the sentimental value that he gave it that made it something spectacular.

"Yes, yes!" She threw herself into his arms with enthusiasm as soon as she put the ring on her finger, she couldn't be happier. "I love you," the kiss was sweet as a candy.

They let themselves be carried away by the moment, they did not think of anyone but themselves, their bodies fusing and giving each other warmth. No one could see them from there thanks to the tall bushes, so they should only be limited by the hour. The church bell rang to indicate it was noon, and the two had to get dressed again to separate once more before their escape. Alcina entered through the same door, so hastily that she ignored the precense of her father and that of a gentleman of at least four decades.

"My daughter," he said before he crossed the next threshold that was on his way. "I want to introduce you to Bogdan Drăculești, duke."

"It's my pleasure." She hid the ring in the pocket of her robe. "I have never seen a creature more beautiful like you my Lady."

"Thank you," Alcina wasn't interested in him, bur she must said something. "You are pretty handsome...too."

"I'm happy that you think that. I hope my grandchildren inherit his good genes." Those words erased the fake smile that her daughter had drawn on her face.

"What do you mean with that?" He smiled.

"He will be your husband my dear, he come to ask your hand and I said yes." He tried to touch her, but she backed off so he wouldn't.

"I will not be her wife." She was retiring to her rooms when her father grabbed her arm tightly.

"I'm not asking you," she managed to get loose, and then she ran out of the place, furious. "I just want the best for you!"

"Well, well sister!" Heisenberg was waiting there. "Looks like your man will die soon."

"Shut up Heis," he climbed the stairs behind her.

"Did you really believe that father is so stupid?" He insisted, walking backwards with an apple in hands. "He is more than clear about the relationship you have with the village man. Dad is giving him a chance to run away to then go hunting him."

"You are boring me." He blocked her way, he was a very impetuous young man and difficult to deal with, even more at that time that he was coming out of adolescence, he was only three years younger than her. "Let me pass...or I will hit your fucking face."

"Okay, no need to insult." She continued advancing, finding Valeria leaving her room, sadly she hadn't realized that the boy was behind Alcina.

"Everything is ready, you mu-" Heisenberg appeared, with a smile.

"What is ready?" He asked.

"My bed!" Answered Alcina. "You see brother, I have become indisposed and shamefully dirty my sheets. I ordered Valeria to find some clean ones and change them." He obviously didn't believe her, but he pretended to be oblivious.

"It's ok, a don't need more information." Alcina and her friend entered in the room, and he went with his father and the Duke.

The hours passed, in which the young woman of the house shared with her family, reluctantly of course. She was torture, she just wanted to get away, she would miss her servants, not because they did her hard work but because she considered them her family. She saved herself from boredom with her illusions, until the moment to leave came. One of her most loyal men helped her get her things down, she gave him a horse for the trip and food.

She left accompanied by the light of the moon, crossed the town galloping with the animal and reached the bridge. Luis still hadn't arrived, he had to wait. The minutes passed, it took an eternity, he played with his feet, threw stones in the frozen river. _"Why the hell is it taking so long?", s_ he thought sadly. Suddenly shots were heard coming from the village, scaring her, people shouting that there was a thief or something similar. Worried, she returned to find one of the most horrible scene she had ever seen. Worried, she returned to find one of the most horrible scene she had ever seen.

"Luis!" Heisenberg held her, Luis was dying in front of his eyes, they tied him to a post, a bonfire, several shots to the body. "Move idiot!"

"This idiot stole all of your jewellery," Said.

"W-What?" They showed her the bag.

"He cheated on you, he waited for you to come out of your room to go into the window and take everything that would fit in his pockets." A guard came up with a torch. "He doesn't love you."

"You're lying!" He pushed him so he could untie him.

"Wait, I'll get you out of this."

"Why would you be worried about me? I am just a servant to you. "Her eyes widened, her hands stayed wanting." You don't love me at all, I'm just a toy to you. "

"What are you talking about? I-I love you Lu-" He saw her angry.

"A woman as frivolous and naive as you...couldn't love me, as I could never love someone like you." She stood in front of him.

"Luis, What the fuck are you saying?!" He spit her in the face.

"You are a slut, you...damn woman." She fell from where she was perched. "I curse the day we met! I would have died long before I ran into you!" Her heart broke into pieces. "And I curse the child that lives in your womb." She took her brother's gun and aimed it directly at his head, scattering her brains as soon as she fired.

"Congratulations sister, father will be happy with your pregnancy." They backed to the castle, and and Alcina was beaten several times by her father's strength, and insulted by her mother.

Everything went downhill from there. The duke was not supposed to find out that his fiancée was expecting another's child, so Alejandro and María forced her to sleep with that man, threatening to take Valeria's life. Alcina couldn't understand anything that was happening, that same day she had lost her love, and her dignity, she had lost hope. The months passed, Heisenberg was taking advantage of Valeria behind everyone's back, and her parents had increased security so that she did not try to escape. Although with her pregnancy so early she wouldn't get far. The day of delivery arrived, and a beautiful girl was born, she looked like her father, unfortunately. The duke could see it immediately, and demanded an explanation for this betrayal.

He abandoned to his wife, burning much of the vineyards as revenge. That no longer mattered to him, he had his little one, Sophia. The only light that illuminated the darkness, her cry was music as was her laugh, her olive green eyes like Luis's made Alcina the happiest person in the world. But as Miranda said, Happy Endings doesn't exist.

"I will go to see buy some food, take care of Sophia," her friend nodded.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Sophia was five years old.

"I will back sweetie, Valeria will take care of you." She left the room, without knowing that Heisenberg would arrive.

"Where is the girl?" He went to Sophia and took her by her leg.

"Let her go!" Asked, worried.

"My parents want this little shit death, so I came to grant their wish."

"Is your nice!"

"Is the creature that took away our vineyards, our dignity, our money. She shouldn't exist." Valeria tried to stop him, but was impossible, Heisenberg was much stronger than her.

"Don't do it!" The girl screamed through the corridors, waking up all the servants, Heis took her to where the wine was made, temporarily disused until the vineyards grew back. Alejandro was waiting with María, guards, some servants, there was even a priest. "Please!" They caught her roughly, to let her see what would happen to Sophia.

"You will die later." They put the girl on the table, Heisenberg held her tightly with her head sticking out, underneath was a metal pot. Alexander sharpened his sword, then aimed at the neck, the movement was so fast and precise, that the crying stopped immediately.

"Noooooo!!!" Blood filled that pot, to the top.

"Now is your turn." The red liquid was used to create a new vintage, they made so little that the process took a few hours, it was not worth letting it age. Shortly after it was bottled, the front doors were heard, and Alcina's voice.

"Valeria I'm back!" She entered in her room. "Valeria?...Sophia?"

"Alcina!" Appeared her mother. "We were waiting for you for dinner."

"Okay, I'll go find Sophia and come down right away," María stopped her. "What?"

"She's sleeping dear, let her rest."

"Ok," was weird, but she doesn't have so much to said about her mother. The family ate everything, and soon Alcina was ready to go to her room and see her lovely daughter. "I'm exhausted, I will go to sleep." They waited four minutes, no more than that, and the young woman was in the dinner room again. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Alcina fixed her gaze on her father.

"Don't be silly! Where is my daughter?!" She insisted, she had a bad feeling.

"That slut must have taken her for a walk there." Answered María.

"Tell me where it is!" When they didn't say anything, he started walking around the castle, shouting their names. "Valeria! Sophia!" She saw muddy tracks on the carpet, followed them at high speed, her dress got dirty as did her shoes. Upon arriving at the site she felt the aroma of alcohol, which seemed a bit strange to her since her parents told her when they made a new harvest. The lady took one of the torches, to be able to see well, but it would have been better to advance blindly. "Ahhhh!!!" Alcina's heart almost stopped, the two corpses were practically dry and headless. She covered her mouth, fighting nausea, his legs like jelly.

"Did you see what happen when you don't obey the rules?" Alejandro passed by her with another torch and lit the girl's head, it was so beastly that he ripped her off her hair and brought her closer.

"You are sick! You damn-" A guard punched her, knocking her to the ground, they kicked her all over her body with great force. When she was able to get up she could barely open her right eye, and her left one seemed not to be there, her blood flowed from her lips and her broken ribs made it difficult to breathe.

"You are the shame of the family, you condemned us, you made all our effort disappear in a two by three." He raised her head from the front locks. "Take the corpses to the forest to be eaten by the wolves, and...this garbage as well." 

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" This is how they grabbed her with their hands behind her back, and threw her into the forest to die.

A few hours passed, during which she was unconscious from the shock and the beating. When she woke up she heard the legs of some animals, she could already see better thanks to the frozen snow that was in contact with her face. In front of her she saw a pair of wolves tearing the flesh from Valeria's body, and others sniffing at Sophia. When she felt her leg being bitten, she kicked, getting to her feet as best she could, she saw her dress turn red. She had no way of defending herself, she fell again and they bit her legs again. 

"Get out!" Started to cry, and to pray, she was a woman of faith. It was certain that someone heard her, but it wasn't God, it was a man. "E-Esteban?" He took her in his arms. 

"Miranda is waiting for you." Said.

"Wait, I can't let them!" He walked. "Wait! No! I can't let them!" No matter how much she struggled to get down, he didn't let go of her. She fell asleep again, and when she opened her eyes for the second time, she was in the same bed she had been in as a child.

"I was able to heal the wounds on your face but they will be scarred." Her arms were covered in bandages, her legs weren't responding to movement, and her vision was betraying her. "How did the love issue go?" She made her cry.

"It doesn't concern you," answered. 

"It was me who saved your life in two times." Was angry. "At least you must said that I was right about the love." 

"Ok, I admit it, you were right. Are you happy with it?" Alcina mumbled. "Are you fucking happy with my suffering?!"

"Yes, I'm." Miranda offered her guest a cup of tea. 

"Thank you, and sorry."

"Don't worry, I want to help you." Miranda sat on the bed next to her, now Alcina was a woman unlike the first time she saw her. "Esteban told about the little girl, and the young lady. I dare say that the girl was your daughter, and the other was your friend."

"They kill them, and tried to kill me to." Her heart was broken, it would cost to repair it. 

"And what do you want to do about it?" She watched Alcina clench her fists.

"I want them not to breathe anymore." A big smile spread across Miranda's face. "B-But...I can't do anything against the guards, against them." 

"I can change that." 


	2. Monsters

She was lying on the floor of a barn that she hadn't seen before, it was small, as if it were destined for something very special. On the floor was a symbol drawn in white paint, she was wearing only a nightgown and her black hair loose and billowing. The lighting was dim, the icy stream was pouring in from every corner, and she was moving somewhat uncomfortably because of this. There were more people there, not just Miranda and Esteban, it was a ritual.

"My children, today the tyranny of Alexander and Mary ends. Today we are taking steps to a new era!" Miranda had a blade in hand, they were all dressed in black blankets, their faces were not seen except for those Alcina knew. "Alcina Dimitrescu will be their executioner, and will carry her name to glory." Miranda stood near the girl, and cut her hand to spill several drops of her blood on her forehead. "Drink it, and you will have the revenge you long for." Alcina did it.

A few seconds later, she felt like she was gasping for air, a horrible pain ran through her body and forced her to retreat. Her body burned as if she were on fire, the blurred vision of her made her see everything tripled, the light bothered her eyes a lot. When she began to convulse, the voices that filled the room became inaudible, until she lost consciousness once more. It was as if she had died, she only saw darkness, the ground reflected her like a mirror and there was nothing ahead. She was wandering around that dark place, until she was finally able to return to the barn. She sat up quickly, the ceiling seemed much closer than before.

"Look at you, you are the first one who survive to the process!" Said Miranda with a creepy smile. "You are my Snow White after all, just you."

"What happened to me?" She stood up. "Why I'm so tall?"

"Darling, that's the least you should worry about. Now you are a superior being, you are evolutionarily better than any human being." She was naked, Esteban brought with him a crimson suit of her size and a big hat, they had planned it. "Take it, it will look good on you."

"Really?" When she tried to take it, her nails were extended, they had a metallic appearance and sharp, she accidentally cut Esteban's skin. "Shit! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you are perfect." Alcina dressed quickly, she liked her new outfit very much.

"You think?" Her insides growled with hunger, and her throat felt dry.

"You must eat," Esteban went out and brought a lamb, which Miranda cut off its neck. "All yours." At first it seemed crazy, but an animal instinct made her kneel and devour the goat like those wolves, of course a little more delicacy and elegance.

"My Snow White," Miranda caressed her black hair.

"If this is the tale of Snow White, where are the wicked witch, the hunter...and the dwarves?" The old woman wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"You must discover it," her aura was maternal. "Now, go and make them pay."

In the castle, the three celebrated the death of the weak links, and that they could finally restore the pride of their surname. They invited several acquaintances, all nobles with hearts of ice, if it didn't affect business they certainly didn't care who was buried. It was in the middle of a great gathering, that three knocks were heard at the entrance door, which roared throughout the castle. They thought that it would be some beggar, or a guest who arrived late, they were not expecting a three-meter-tall vampire entering the place. All the joy faded as soon as the guards shouted, the candles went out due to the draft, and the only thing they could see was Alcina's silhouette against the light. Her bright eyes disturbed them, but it was more shocking to see that she was holding the headless body of a man.

"They took everything I loved from me, it was as if my soul had been ripped out...Now you'll all bleed!" Her fury was enough to kill all the guests, leaving the three focuses of her attention for the grand finale. "Well, well, you are in the same situation my beloved Luis was in."

"Monster!" Sreamed María. "Demon!"

"You did this to me! You are the sick one!" She cut her right leg. "You fucking bitch!" Cut the other one.

"You should never have been born!" Said Alejandro.

"But I'm here," she cut his tongue with just a finger. "Just because you three were so rotten doesn't mean I was too. But now...it's late." With one hand she split her mother in half, and with the other she pierced her father's face.

"Sister, please! I beg you, I will do whatever you want, I will be your server!" Alcina looked him, It was difficult to think about killing, they grew up together, they played together.

"I forgive your live, because you will be useful to me as my personal hunter." She smiled and set him free. "We need new partners, taking into account that I killed everyone."

"How do you want to do that?" He stood up dodging the corpses.

"We'll have to get out of this shitty town for a while." Alcina had to duck to get through the doorstep. "Oh, I forgot. I need staff, would you mind looking for relatively young people to replace the guards? I didn't murder the other servants so I'm fine on that side."

"As you please Madame," her tailor filled a closet with new suits made to her size, the shoemaker did the same.

When she had new people under her command (including Esteban), she scheduled a trip to the nearest town, one she read about in her father's writings. Alcina had to modify her float in order to be relatively comfortable. Heis was sitting across from her, sitting relaxed. During the trip she looked at the landscape, there was a certain nervousness in the way she moved her fingers on her lap. She had never been anywhere else, her knowledge of the world was limited to what she learned from books.

"And how did you get so big?" The man's hands pointed to the part of the bust.

"That doesn't concern you brother." Answered.

"Fine," he crossed his arms. "But you must explain to our new partners how this happened."

"I will not explain anything to anyone, and I think that you might be in silence if you want to live."

"Alcina, you may be nine feet tall and have retractable claws, but you are still a woman."

"And?"

"Business is a man's thing, they won't accept having you as a partner."

"We'll see."

They came to a fairly large place compared to where they lived, it was more of a city than anything else. She didn't want to attract attention of people that would know her nade, so the servants and her brother managed so that no one who was the hostel staff would see her. After spending the night in a hotel, he went out to explore the streets before going to the nearest businessman. On this walk, she realized that she was not compatible with sunlight, so she was forced to cover her neckline with a cape, and her face with her hat. She preferred to walk in the shadows created by the small buildings, or well, small for her. In Romania there were not many things to see, it was an old-fashioned country, there was not much to do in it. That is why she Alcina wanted to go to other more advanced places, like England.

"I think it's time to go with Mr. Stoica," they went to a large house on the outskirts, where the aforementioned gentleman awaited their arrival.

"Oh, Mr. Dimitrescu. I was waiting for you," Said approaching the carriage. "I remember when you were this tall, now you are quite a man."

"Yes, I also remember you." Mr. Stoica embraced him with enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling we will get along very well. Come on, let's go to my office to talk business!" Heisenberg laughed heartily, freeing himself from the grip.

"I'm not the one you should invite to pass," said. "My sister is the one who came to negotiate."

"Alcina? Ha, are you kidding?" Laughter came out of his throat. "That girl was raised to be a doll, to be married to a good bidder, she is good for nothing else."

"And how do you know what I'm good at or not?" Spoke from the carriage. She got out, surrounded by an aura of impressive elegance and maturity. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not be limited, for me there is no such thing."

"W-What...?" Seeing her so imposing the man was speechless, he was a flea next to her. "D-Do you want a c-cup of tea?"

"Sure" They entered the house, she sat in an armchair for three, occupying two spaces. She brought her a cup of tea, it was big enough that she didn't have to pour herself every ten seconds. The servants peeked through the door, nobody could believe how big that lady was.

"S-So Alcina, what do you want to talk with me?" She put aside her hot drink, now it no longer had the same grace as it had before, even if she put sugar in lots it was still bitter.

"I'm aware that you have several ships at your disposal, how many?"

"About thirty intended for merchandise, plus two that are intended for expeditions." She nodded, thinking. "Your father and I reached an agreement, five were destined to carry up to twenty units of his richest crops."

"Well, now I want those boats to be used only to transport my product." Explained. "The family had difficult times but I have found a way to make everything work again."

"The competition in the wine industry is very great, more than you imagine. I will not sacrifice my association with Vesile Dragomir for something that will not work." She rolled her eyes, she knew that last name quite well.

"Are you seriously rejecting me for a man who has no idea what he's doing?" Alcina stood up. "The Dimitrescu have been involved in winemaking for years, we have always been the best in all of Romania and there was never a comparison."

"If you allow me sister," Heis spoke. "I think instead of using all of them, we could use the same number of ships with a greater number of units. About forty would be fine."

"That's a more accessible deal," he says. "We split the winnings by fifty-fifty."

"Excuse me!" The woman lost her temper. "If you want half of the profits, you must accept my proposal, otherwise you will only receive 15 percent."

"If you want me to continue taking your product by sea, you will have to agree to what your brother has said." She held back not to scream.

"Then I will no longer require your services, as the current owner I release you from any dealings you may have made with my father." She took her hat and coat. "We will find someone else, someone more open minded."

"Alcina wait!" Heis ran after her. "Don't do this, we can't lose a big shot like him."

"There are so many fishes in the sea, don't worry about that." She was going to get on the float, but before entering she turned around with her claws pointing, grazing Heis's neck. "If you speak again without my permission...I will kill you."

"I understand, it will not be repeated."

The first thing he did was think quickly and go to a place where there were several men, in 1889 there were specific places where these people met. She decided to go, she would have to attract attention, not as a giant but as a woman. Alcina sat in a corner by herself, as long as the men approached more easily. Many were entrepreneurs, people of power who were going to have fun for a while. The first to fall into the trap was a man, who had a steam train at his disposal, passing through every corner of Romania.

"Wow;" he was drunk. "You are not a normal lady, I mean, you have impressive breasts." He tried to size the size with his shaking hands.

"I don't need you to tell me that, I want you to give me an answer."

"Yes, of course I will help you with it sweetie !" He said, and she smiled to her brother who was in another table. "Come with me and we will sing the papers." He was someone very important, because when they saw him they stood up quickly, that woman was not a prostitute.

"Do you think your friends are interested in the business?" One of the subjects stood up listening.

"What kind of business?" Asked.

"You see, I have a wine industry, and it's not to brag about it, but it's one of the best." Everyone listened to her. "Recently my proposal to transport it by sea was rejected, and I have been forced to travel in search of new partners."

"Look princess, we don't trust women, least of all girls," Alcina raised an eyebrow. "I accept that her height makes her look a little more mature than she is, but her look is that of a brat who knows nothing of the world."

"I trust her, I will work with her!" Screamed the man. "She told me everything what I wanted to know, and I trust her."

"If you say it," Heis stood up, she had a pretty impressive costume. "I will help you with my botes."

"Me too," said a servant.

"Me too," said another one.

"Those who want to hear the details will come with us."

This is how they got as many partners as they wanted, and when they were no longer useful, they invited them to the castle with their families to use their blood in the new crops. The woman was filled with riches, and was able to see the world under her feet, until her sensitivity to sunlight caused her various problems when she passed thirty. 1920, 57 years old and she still looked young as when she was thirty. Her brother managed to live for years thanks to an experiment that she carried out on her own, she gave him some of her blood. He had different abilities, her creation was stronger than Miranda's.

"What's wrong with you sister? Look all what we have!" Heis was sitting with his legs on the table, enjoying wine in a gold goblet, and plenty of food.

"I'm still missing something, but I don't know what it is." She strolled in fine, off-white silk clothes, a long feather scarf of the same color around her neck. Her long hair was held up in an elaborate hairstyle, a braid that melted with his head, adorned with flowers.

"What? You have it all! Service, money...power. What more can you wish for?"

She looked at the fire for a few seconds, and went to her room. Alcina began by letting go of his hair, as he looked in the mirror, remembering nonsense words. _"What nice hair,"_ said once her mother, _"You will have a good husband, and beautiful children."_ With those words in mind, she took a razor and began to cut the dark locks, she did so with such anger that he happened to cut one of her fingers. When she finished, she began to sob, and seeing that weakness in her eyes made her even more furious. She smashed the mirror with one blow, screaming with a very strong pain in her heart. She needed love, someone who loved her despite everything, someone who cared.

The lady had too much energy to stay there, so she took a coat and her strongest horse for a spin, she could see so well in the dark she didn't need a torch. She crossed the bridge to continue riding, until she realized that because of the memories of her narrowly and fell into a ravine. The horse lifted its front legs from her, but she knew how to control it. _"That was close,"_ she though, when the screams of a girl echoed in her head. She followed the screams to an area of the forest, there were three men harassing a young woman, she was naked on the snow, blood was falling from her mouth and forehead. Alcina got off the animal, grabbing the man who was closest to pierce him with her claws, the other two quickly escaped.

"Bastards! Damn pigs!" The girls hit his body, while the woman licked the blood of her fingers.

"What they did to you?" She bent down to check her, she seemed to have a serious hypothermia, if he didn't take her to her castle to warm up she would die.

"They wanted to force me to have sex." The girl was shaking.

"What's your name?" The lady gave her the coat.

"D-Daniela."

"Ok, Daniela. You will come with me to my castle." They returned quickly, Alcina led Daniel to the room that belonged to her parents and laid on the bed. "Ross! Camilo! Come here!" A gray-haired lady and a young man entered the room. "Ross, prepare a hot bath. Camilo, go and bring hot food." They obeyed immediately.

"Why you are d-doing this?" The mistress of the castle went into a different room, where she had her old clothes.

"I wouldn't leave you lying there," smiled tenderly.

A few minutes passed and the girl's bath was ready. The mistress sent for three other women to bathe Daniela, and she was in the bathroom too, reading the best-known book by Bram Stoker. When she was clean they left, she would help her dry, but first she had to regain her body temperature. The girl did not seem to improve, she was young and on the verge of death, she had nothing to do with her and still Alcina wanted to help her.

"Tell me what do you want to do?" Daniela began to breathe hard, traditional methods didn't work. "Tell me you want to kill them, tell me you want revenge!"

"I want! I want kill them! I want that they suffer!" That was enough to convince the older woman.

"I will help you with that." She bit her wrist, extending it to her mouth. "Drink it, and you will have the power to destroy them." Daniela clung to her arm with her last breath, sucking hard like a thirsty calf, Alcina felt a great excitement.

"I'm scare, this is...this is the end?" When she finished, she died with her eyes open.

"You will never be afraid again." The lady went to the living room, sitting quietly in her chair with a cup of win. She checked the cut on her wrist, it was about to disappear. "Are you proud of me...dad?" Asked seeing the picture of the family. "I restored the glory of our name, and I'm like you, a monster." She heard his voice, as if answering her.

"How could I be proud of you? You murdered us."

"I became this because of you!" She saw him sitting on the couch, she jumped slightly instead, she didn't expect it. "What the hell?"

"I'll be with you until the day you die, dear." 

"Well, I think that I can survive...knowing that you can't rest in peace." Drank some of her harvest. "It's unfortunate that you don't have taste buds, the blood of a virgin gives it a unique flavor."

"You are a psycho," he made a gesture with his mouth. 

"I'm just a businesswoman." She heard Daniela's moans. "Ah, it seems my girl is ready."

"What is she?" He followed her into the bathroom, the young woman was in a corner, her face had been burned by the snow that touched her face. "So you saved a slut and you gave her your blood, why?"

"I need things that cannot be bought," Alcina bent down to get a good look at her. "Are you okay honey? Relax, you'll be fine. This is your new home and no one will ever ever hurt you again."

"Thank you, Madame." Alcina brushed Daniela's hair away with that maternal air that characterized her.

"Call me Mother," Daniela opened her eyes. 

Years passed, and Alcina rescued two more young women, the youngest was adopted when she was ten, the middle one when she was 16. They were converted and trained, they were pampered by her, she did everything for them. Heis ended up living in a secluded area of the castle, traveling from here to there, his sister no longer needed him so she freed him to live in peace. But the years turn anyone into a lunatic, they stopped leaving their home, they plunged into darkness. The village didn't see them again, and yet they suffered for their disinterest, strange creatures began to attack and devastated everything. The truth is that they were impartial to any attack, the castle was well protected, those beasts with such a low intellect would never enter. 

The vampire finally had a family, she had love, Sophia's death only opened a way for her to meet her three daughters. Everything was going well until the year 2024 arrived, she was calm watching her young girls dance, when the phone rang insistently.

"It's been a long time, hasn't Snow White?" Her throat constricted upon hearing that voice.

"M-Mother...Miranda?" She could say.

"We'll be holding a ceremony in a month, and we need a newborn whose blood is very special.” Those words made her cold. "I already sent someone to look for her. 

"Ah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I was in shock...I haven't heard her voice for a long time and she practically peppered me with that information," said. "What will happen to that baby?" Asked.

"Do you care about a creature that you would naturally consider food?" Alcina swallowed hard. "Don't worry, she won't die."

"She? I-It's a girl?" After years of not remembering, the image of Sophia returned to her head. "What will happen to her parents?"

"They will be fine," felt a great relief. "Ethan Winters is the father of the girl, Rosemary. He will be brought to the village to...play for a while."

"Why? You mustn't kill him, if you do I will know."

"B-But...How important is that ceremony? Why does a newborn have to be involved?" Alcina disagreed, but didn't want anyone to know. "Why don't you answer me?!"

"Snow, you are mine and just mine. You can't escape me, I created you." Alcina clenched her fists tightly. "If you do something I dislike, your girls will be punished."

"Wait!" Miranda hung up the call, leaving the Lady quite stressed. 

She was feeling a bit pigeonholed, she knew that having messed with that woman meant belonging to her, depending on her. Alcina shook her head quickly, she would go for a walk in the village, she didn't know the great danger that it represented. The night was very pleasant, I had not found anything threatening so far, but soon I would. She realized what was once a slightly more colorful place, the houses in ruins, some burned down and others no longer existed. There was no noise, not even from a wild animal. Suddenly, and without realizing it, one of those things happened cutting her golden dress. The night was hers, she wasn't afraid, so with a rather sensual air, she slit her skirt to one side to move better. 

"Come on, I need some action!" They began to arrive one after another, and one after another she tore them apart. Her claws sliced through flesh like butter, and her body was smeared with the blood of those things. "Is it all they have ?!" As a child she learned fencing, she learned certain styles of battle, but nothing could help her against the thing that appeared behind her.

"Watch out!" A man warned her and she had a chance to duck. 

"What is this?" The monster was taller than her, his musculature that had her in anguish, as were tentacle-like extensions protruding from his back. She had never seen anything like that, how did she come to her land? 

"Hey! Come here!" Said the man.

"Shit!" He caught her easily, it was impressive, she never believed that there would be something that threatened her life like that. "What are you doing? Help me!" That thing squeezed her body with great force, but that wasn't what made her a little desperate, it was the fact that it spread her legs and slipped one of those nasty things down her crotch.

"Don't move!" He released her, took her hand and guided her to a hiding place so they wouldn't be found. Alcina still wasn't looking at her face, she was sure that this thing hadn't followed them. "My Lady, you shouldn't have left your castle." 

"I had to, I have many things to think about." The first time she looked at him quickly, but when she got a good look at him the second time, she couldn't believe what she was looking at.


End file.
